Eye of the Storm
}} Sunny Skies They had arrived. It took a while, but here they were. Skypeia. It was a beautiful place, if not secluded. A perfect spot for someone who wanted to hide from the world for a bit. She wished that she had found it sooner. Even if the locals were wary of her, the seclusion and scale of the place meant it would be easy to find her own little corner. "Oh well." she murmured to herself. Stalling any longer would be pointless as she could feel the betrayal of her pacifist mindset lurking close at hand. "Shall we meet the locals?" Yesenia asked her compatriot. Noting that he too was sizing up the surroundings. Otherwise, they could walk into a trap and this whole endeavor would be pointless. The woman had no interest in becoming a prisoner. There was too much left to do and she preferred the current stability she had over a cell. Not this place would have such things. Probably. Not waiting on Erin's answer, Yes begin walking, her parasol out as she blocked the glaring sun. One that was made all the worse by their position in the sky. "I've always wondered what kind of people live up in the sky." Erin responded as he walked beside Yesenia. He lacked a parasol of his own but had fashioned a few palm fronds together and used his devil fruit to float it above his head. The walk through the jungle was long and quite boring for Erin. Though the few animals they had seen had been quite interesting it was mostly just greenery and a large ball of gas in the sky. "I don't think we've spoken much before we were assigned this mission." Erin spoke, attempting to spark up a conversation to possibly make the trip less boring. "What were you doing before Frederick invite you to his crew?" He questioned, turning to look down at her. Yesenia peered up, moving her parasol so that her view was less obstructed. "Constantly moving. People didn't desire my company," she stated flatly, "surely you can figure out why that was the case." Despite finding the Redbeard Pirates to be a decent group of people (so far), she couldn't easily shake her deep-seated cynicism. Being tossed out of towns and deceived by people she thought were trustworthy had a lasting effect on what was already a fragile psyche. It didn't help that the screams of her family haunted her dreams, their fixed faces of terror resulting in persistent insomnia. She sighed heavily. "What is it that you want to know...." Yes asked, her tone moody. The jungle served as an excellent example of humanity's twisted ways. Thick branches and vines choking the life out of other plants as they all clamored for the sunlight. "Your devil fruit I assume." Erin spoke rather seriously."Or maybe this moody personality of yours." He joked, letting out a little sigh. "I can only really make guesses Yesenia, it's not like you've really opened up to any of us. I mean that might have something to do with your past I guess." Erin half spoke half pondered. Though as he looked down he noticed she was hiding behind her parasol. Though it was because of their height difference Erin assumed she was also using it as a way to keep him out. In one quick and surprising motion he plucked the parasol from her grasp and closed it before placing it back in her hands. He then adjusted the massive palm frond umbrella to blot out the sun for both of them. "I want to know why you're always hiding from the crew, both mentally and physically. We're partnered up on this mission, least we can do is get to know each other. We're in the same crew after all." Yesenia glowered at Erin as he handed her the closed parasol. She was clearly not amused by his antics. "Maybe because I'm afraid of being sent away again. Maybe because I'm afraid that I'll break and never reset. That I'll be a berserker until the day someone strong enough comes along and kills me," she snapped. Yes realized that she remained closed off, not wanting to share her history out of fear of rejection or being manipulated. Too many false friends and open hostility had made her wary of human interaction. There were days where she wondered why she even bothered to join the crew. Regardless, her moodiness was only exacerbated by a continued lack of sleep due to all of the memories haunting her. She had only started to realize that some of them weren't her own. She had a long road to travel and there was no rest for the weary. Erin nodded. "I know how you feel. I was once scared of myself, still am a little. I killed without remorse, without a single thought. I made a spectacle of it. The thing is though I look back on it with disgust, it was me. There was no outside thing manipulating me, just a lack of respect for life." Erin spoke sadly, leaning down as they walked to meet Yesenia's eyes. "It might not be the same as what you're going through but I think I can understand you if you do want to talk to me." He spoke as he stood back up. "It's awful to have those feelings bottled up inside, Id've probably gone mad if Thatch wasn't there for me." He muttered, the last part mostly to himself. Her moodiness abated slightly upon hearing this. Even though she was still guarded. It wasn't the first time that someone had sang that tune to her. The other times she listened and it ended with betrayal. She had no desire to walk that road once more. Yet her she was listening to her new partner. "Look. I killed people. Not just any people. Imagine waking up and finding your entire family butchered in the worst way possible? While realizing you're unharmed with every ounce of blood on your person not belonging to you. Then you wonder how you can be so certain that it isn't your blood." she retorted before letting it sink in. "I can't imagine how it felt to be entirely honest. I assume it would be horrible beyond comprehension." Erin spoke as they continued down the road through the jungle. "What was it that happened exactly?" He questioned. "Did you lose control or was it an unconscious movement? Did you do it consciously?" Though Erin himself had never killed anyone close to him he imagined the feeling would be gut wrenching. He imagined their death in general would take a toll on him. "That must have been how Glave was feeling when he confronted us." He thought to himself. "I ate the fruit after my family and I purchased. I should have seen the coloring as a red flag. A brilliant scarlet that draws the eye? Nothing good comes from that. When I ate it, nothing happened initially. We thought that maybe someone sold us a fraudulent DF. Then I blacked out. What awaited me when I returned to consciousness was the sight that I just described." she winced, trying to block out memories that came en masse. Sticky blood coating her hands and fingers, streaking across her face. Her eyes the same brilliant scarlet shade as the fruit she had just eaten. A deranged smile that faded before her eyes. Traces of the berserker state fading away. "I think the fruit is either cursed or has sentient properties. After tracking down the seller when on the run myself, I gleaned that previous users were rumored to have gone mad, committing massacre or suicide. Others became sociopaths and hermits. That seller was the only time I willingly broke my pacifism." Despite the heat of the sun, Yesenia shivered. Erin was in awe. He'd heard of devil fruit that cause side effects but such a rage was so odd. He began to mull the situation over in his head, choosing to comment on another statement of hers first. "Oh so have a pacifism rule, I have a nonlethal rule myself." He commented before something in his brain clicked. "I think I might have an idea about what happened. When a young person eats a devil fruit they aren't exactly able to control it. Due to the nature of blood manipulation with your fruit I assume that you probably simply lost control. The fact that it's a logia only adds to that theory. I'm assuming the others going mad could probably stem from either similar losses of control or the fact that manipulating and turning into blood isn't exactly mentally healthy." Erin stated his theory, running a hand through his hair as he did. Yesenia nodded. "That's what I assumed. Coupled with its constitution as a blood fruit, there's likely a negative psychological effect. To be honest, I feel like the fruit has some sentient qualities that only manifest themselves after being consumed. Losing control is one thing. However, I still remember that deranged laugh, the malevolent grin, an insatiable lust for carnage. No simple "loss of control" can cover that. Either way, those people I killed remain dead. There's no way to revive them." she sighed heavily. The girl lapsed into silence as they continued walking, occupied by her own thoughts. "It's a sad truth but you have to live with it and own up to it. I wish I could take back those lives but they're gone for good." Erin sighed as they continued down the jungle trail. "I assume somewhere in the world there might be a fruit that could revive the dead, probably a sickly deed though. I doubt it would work out in anyone's favor. My friend that told me that he could probably do it if he acquired the right ingredients, whatever that means." Erin sighed as they continued onwards. "Who knows maybe he'll do it." He spoke with a shrug. "Hate me a little less now?" Erin asked the girl as he looked down at her. Yesenia stopped. "Let's not go down that road. It's not worth considering. The hope that is dashed as you die before finding the one with that ability. So drop it," she said icily. "Look, I've encountered too many false prophets that have claimed they understand, that they empathize. Remarkably good actors that eventually sought to destroy me, as if what I live with isn't enough. So excuse me if I'm cynical about human nature." The young woman began walking once more. However, even as her exterior remained as hard and unforgiving as ever, her heart had softened ever so slightly. She remained apprehensive as his attentive ear wasn't enough to convince her of his genuineness. "I feel like that's a little less venomous, I guess." Erin sighed. "You think I'd really share my feeling with you if I didn't want to at least be friends. I mean we're in the same crew on a mission together and I've noticed you haven't really been opening up to anyone or talking much at all." He spoke in a more serious tone. "Also if you think I'm trying to destroy you then why are you even in a crew, we work on cooperation not lies and fear. If you really don't ever want to trust anyone why are you here?" Erin questioned as he stopped and turned to her. "I want you to tell me what you think my ulterior motive is here. What horrible thing am I trying to do or what trap am I trying to lead you into?" His voice entirely serious now. "That's the thing; I don't know. Having such a large variable is what makes me so....closed off. I know not what goes on in your minds or if you people are genuine," she said before turning. "You think I don't ask myself that question every day? Maybe I was tired of being alone or on the run. Maybe I was just wanted a change of pace. I have no idea. Either way, old habits die hard, so I'm always on edge. It's how I survived this fucked up world." she admitted. Her scarlet gaze maintaining the same intensity as the sharpness in her tone. "That's all well and good, I understand your point and all." Erin spoke, his voice reaching the same intensity as hers. "However this isn't just about you now is it. Me and you are going into uncharted territory to us, we have no idea what is out there or what we might find. I want to be able to put my life in your hands and I want you to be able to put yours in mine. After this mission if you really don't want to be friends or ever speak to me again, so be it. I really wanted to try and get you more comfortable with the crew and help you make some friends, but I'm not going to force you." He stated his stormy blue eyes like crashing ocean waves. The inferno that blazed in her eyes made up for any height deficit. "Fine. The moment I sense treachery though, the game is up. I've come too far to die now and in the manner that I've been attempting to avoid. Understood? Everything I do is on my own terms. So try to force me into anything and you will live to regret it." She tried so many times to take the high road when she was betrayed. Yet her building anguish as playing the trusting fool so many times meant locking away her heart. There were days where she wondered if she should just give in to the DF; let it have its way in the world and destroy all that stand before it. Erin let out a sigh as the two finally came to some sort of agreement. "Yeah yeah same to you, plus if I was trying to kill you I'd have done it by now." Erin spoke as his voice returned to its more casual demeanor. "Now lets go chart some uncharted territory." He cheered as he pushed away some brush ahead of them, revealing a massive clearing in the jungle, there was thick jungle all around but within the clearing lay some old structures, ruins of something. "Whoa look at this Yesenia, some sort of ruins or something, looks pretty old to me." He spoke as he ran his hand over one of the many columns that littered the clearing, they were bend at weird angles, their roofs seemingly making up the ground now. Yesenia nodded as they continued on their way. Once the clearing was reached she paused, stretching slightly before making her way to the ruins. Bending down, she examined the roof of one of the ruins. Indeed, the place was littered with ancient debris. "Whatever happened here occurred a while ago," she agreed, "Thing is, what left this mess? Also, were there any survivors? If so, where have they moved to in an effort to avoid this happening a second time?" Yes stood before walking around the area. She had her doubts about finding a trail that would lead them to civilization, but she figured there was no harm in trying. "Give me a moment here." Erin spoke as the air around them flared to life. "This is just like a giant puzzle. On his command the pierces began to rumble and move from the earth, shaking the soil around them as they rose. With are careful eye, Erin began to match the pieces of the ruin together. "It's almost like a jigsaw puzzle, except with extremely old ruins." He commented as he snapped the last of the pieces into place. Before them stood a now completed temple of sorts. It was perfectly symmetrical all around but looked like it was simply a room. "This must have been just a part of whatever was once here, probably a large complex. However it looks like the floor is sort of busted, almost like there's something beneath this." Erin walked under the over hand and with a swing of his hand the dirt was gone, leaving a partially cracked but mostly beautiful tile floor. "Let's see if we can find a hidden switch or two." She whistled, mildly impressed. "Not bad," Yes completed before entering the completed building. Crouching, she began examining parts of the floor, looking for any tell-tale signs that might lead to something of interest. Eventually, Yesenia found what she was looking for, finding a nearly imperceptible line that signified a removable section. "Whoever was responsible for crafting this was very skilled." she said, forming a crowbar from blood. She carefully leveraged it before pulling, feeling the section began to give way. After removing the piece, she was greeted by yawning darkness and the distinct smell of dust and cobwebs. It was clearly neglected. "I wonder how far this goes down," Yes pondered aloud as she removed more floor to create a larger opening. Finding the hint of a crumbled staircase as sunlight streamed through the openings of the reconstructed temple. "Nice find." Erin chirped, walking over to look down the dark, dusty hole. He held his hand over the hole briefly before pulling his hand towards him, ripping the remaining tiles from the ground and discarding them behind him. "I can sense a very faint wind current coming through here, this clearly leads back outside." Then on either side of Erin's head a small area of black appeared. These areas then began to crackle with black lightning. One of the balls floated by Erin while the other floated over to Yesenia. The light from the cracking lightning seemed to illuminate the stairwell into the unknown. "Ladies first." Erin spoke as he motioned to the stairway. She studied the much wider opening. Truth be told, the faintest of drafts could be felt; though he probably had a better handle on the distance and depth than she did. Yesenia stared down the abyss before a sudden burst of light interrupted the inky darkness. Warily, she stepped down, beginning to follow the very decrepit staircase. The poor condition gave her several concerns, yet she plunged on. Nevertheless, Yes remained close to the lightning brand that Erin was using, preferring not to step on something or fall into the unknown. Erin followed her down the dark staircase it seemed to wind forever, bringing them deeper and deeper into the island. As it finally ended Erin spoke. "Stop here a second." With that he held out his hands, releasing a fast moving pulse of wind down the tunnel. However the wind dove through every nook and cranny of the tunnel, every slightly uprooted tile or stray vine. As the wind finally reached the exit Erin smiled. "I've got a map of this place now." He smirked and pointed down the way. "A few feet from here we have some spears jutting out of the walls, further along he have some poison arrows coming from the ground and ceiling, kinda weird placing if you ask me. Anyways further down there's a false floor with a pit below it that we're actually supposed to fall into. That leads to some water with some weirdly shaped fish, no wait fish skeletons. After that we have a slight job and we're at the exit." He stated proudly. "How's that for navigation?" "Look at you and your ingenuity," she responded, her tone only half-sarcastic. It was an improvement over their conversation a few hours earlier. Even as she hid how impressed she was. Yesenia was surprised that the wind could give someone so much information and in such vivid detail. "So the fish at the bottom of that water are long dead. No surprise since this area hasn't been used in ages." Yes thought aloud. With the logic in mind, she began walking to the first of their challenges: the spears. Not that it would be difficult. Her logia form would allow her to evade any potential damage the spears could cause. That is if the trap was still functioning. Yes had her doubts about that. "Gotta make do with what I got." He replied as they wandered forwards, walking through the spears with relative ease. They weren't much of a threat to logia users. "Seems like some sort of ancient temple, only problem is that there aren't any chambers hiding anything. It's more like a really complicated entrance to something." He replied as they walked through the arrow trap as well, logia forms negating any damage. They then reached the part of the tunnel where they were supposed to go down. With s swift kick, Erin sent the rubble tumbling down to the water below before jumping in after it. She watched the rubble tumble into the water, hearing a distinctive hiss as the debris faded out of sight. "Something tells me that isn't normal water," Yesenia noted aloud, remembering the fish skeletons that lay at the bottom. Whatever substance that was appeared to be highly acidic or basic. Neither of which were healthy for delicately balanced people like themselves. "Shall we continue?" she asked, delving into her logia form once more before looking to cross the expanse. Ready to see what lay on the other side. The two landed on the other side of the acid pool, with Erin now in front. He led the way down the tunnel as the balls of flicking lightning lit their path. "So I don't think I ever got an answer but why did you join this crew?" Erin inquired. "I don't mean to push and you don't have to answer if ya don't want. Personally I joined to help atone for what I've done. I'm hoping to save that Eblaf and any others places we come across from madness. I just want to end the senseless killing and end the war in this world." He sighed. "But it can't be done alone, no matter how powerful I am, I'm still just one man." She yawned while walking. "Maybe I don't want to answer because I lack a reason," Yesenia responded. If the young woman was being honest with herself, she joined this crew on a whim, exhausted by the constant mobs that chased her out of towns and establishments. Constantly fighting and railing against the desire to shed blood and bathe in it. Winning most of the time, losing a few others. The mobs growing in number. Yes wanted an out, anything to leave the area of the world that refused to let her stay. Her psyche demanded a change of scenery as it grew increasingly fragile from constant denial. At the end of the day she was just tired. A sad truth for someone of such youth. "Fair enough I guess." Erin shrugged as they continued down the tunnel. As they inched forwards they saw an exit, Erin put the lightning out as the tunnel was illuminated with a glow of sunlight. As they broke through the vines that lazily sat over the exit they were greeted with a beautiful picture. Massive expanses of clouds stretched out before them, littered with greenery and houses alike. "This must have been the village Frederick was talking about. Looks like we made it." Erin shouted happily, offering Yesenia a high five. She reluctantly accepted the high five, before turning her attention to the village that stretched out before them. There was a unique beauty to the location that couldn't necessarily be put into words. Without a second thought she began walking, even as she remained apprehensive about meeting the villagers. Her expectations were very low given how many times she had been sent away in the past. "Now to meet the people," Yes said aloud, her voice calm despite the nervous butterflies rolling around her in her stomach. Hazy Clouds Years following the events of the defeating the , the Skypieans and Shandia lived to together in harmony. For several years, the Skyieans inhabited the Upper Yard alongside the Shandia until their home was reconstructed. This gap of history allowed for the two people to strengthen their relations and live together in a peaceful manner. In due time, New Angel Beach was constructed and many of both groups migrated to the island clouds. But unlike before, the two sects would no longer live divided. Instead a new threat, one that had emerged just recently, had suddenly emerged on the island, threatening the well being of both races. Much larger than it's predecessor, New Angel Beach was beauty to behold. It was like nothing you'd ever seen before. While keeping some of it's many angelic features of the Skypieans, it's quite apparent that there's a mix in culture with Shandia. As the two pirates appeared on the shore of New Angel Beach, they were welcomed with open arms by some of the most holy creatures to ever live. Though unlike much of their ancestors, their skin was no longer as fair as what it once was. "Welcome to Skypeia!!!" several female skypieans chanted in unison. It seemed that they were used to those from the blue sea arriving to their island. "We'd love to show you some of our finest destinations." "Nice to meet you." Erin replied with a smile and a wave as he looked down at the welcoming party. His eyes also wandered to the beach. It was quite the beautiful place with soft white sand and blueish white waves. He'd have to take a dip here sometime, for now though it was time to work. "And we would love a tour so very very much." He spoke as he motioned to Yesenia. "Me and my friend here would love a tour of this paradise." His voice was both sincere and charming. "Thank you," Yesenia responded reluctantly. Now that there were other people present nervousness rolled through her stomach. Granted these people weren't humans. Regardless, she couldn't shake the discomfort that continued to haunt her. It would be a long time before Yes learned to be comfortable around others. "A tour would be nice," she said finally as she took in the same view that Erin enjoyed a few seconds earlier. The scene ultimately calming her enough to avoid a nervous breakdown. "Alright, would you both follow me then." one of the maiden's announced, directing them to an automobile-like-construct fueled by . "Let's get this party started!" she chanted, placing her foot on the petal which cause the vehicle to move forward at an increasing rate. "We are currently at Skypeia's most renowned location, New Angel Island. After a battle that occurred decades ago, the island's predecessor was destroyed and thus forcing our people to construct a new land. To our right you'll see Heaven's Paradise, a five-star club that could peak interest of lovers like you two." she continued, oblivious to the fact the two were not a couple. "Oh wow look at this." Erin laughed with delight as he eyed the automobile. "You don't see these around much." He spoke as he climbed into the car after Yesenia and the tour guide put the petal to the metal. They zoomed through the island as Erin admired the architecture, so modern yet so classical. As they drove he spotted a very fancy looking club that the driver pointed out, only to label to two as lovers. "Lovers, hah oh that's great." Erin laughed at the situation. "We're actually just friends but I can understand the confusion. A boy and a girl show up randomly on a beach walking quite close to each other, sweating a little. It can give off the wrong impression." He laughed as he lightly elbowed Yesenia. "That's pretty funny isn't it." Yesenia eyed the automobile after stepping inside. "This is the first time I've seen one of these," she admitted as the tour began in earnest. When she heard the previous island was destroyed, her nervousness returned. Yes didn't want to be the one who destroyed the newly constructed location. This minor discomfort disappeared immediately upon them being labeled as lovers. Her stoney expression showed that she was clearly not amused by the mistake. "We aren't lovers," she commented sulkily. Though the warm environment made it difficult for this bad mood to last. "And over here we have New Angel Island's most famous restaurant, Pumpkin Cafe. While I recommend giving it a shot during your visit, I suggest choosing the you come wisely as at certain points it could take hours to reserve a table or even order something." she blabbered on, continuing the tour as positive as she could despite probably having done it multiple times. "New Angel Beach is one of the many attractions throughout Skypiea but it isn't our only destination. Are you two interested in viewing some of the other landmarks?" "Ohh we should try that. I recall Thatch telling me they have excellent pumpkin pie." He spoke as he looked at Yesenia, who was still partially pouting about the comment. "You gotta lighten up Yes, if you're super serious with the kinda issues you have it wont do ya any good." He thought to himself as he leaned closer to the driver. "Do you guys happen to have any historical societies or libraries in the area?" He asked her. "Me and my friend here are quite interested in history, maps, topography and all that other good stuff. The nerdy tourists I suppose. Granted the history of this place is quite unique, so I assume you get a few like us." Yesenia's bad mood dissipated at the mention of food. "Pumpkin pie sounds good. We should make a visit there afterwards," she noted. Nevertheless, she focused as Erin brought up their primary purpose for being here. "Pretty much. History is one of our favorite subjects and learning everything we can is our primary aim," she added. Studying the passing landscape around her for the time being. "If you're interested in learning about our country's vast history, I'd suggest our next stop would be the Upper Yard. The landmark holds various Skypiean monuments along with a unique blend with Shandian touches. There should be plenty of places that have the information you're looking for." she paused before continuing. "But if you need a map then I'd suggest looking under your seats." "Alright then next stop upper yard." Erin spoke excitedly as they headed up the hill. He reached under his seat in response to her prompting to find a map. Well Erin couldn't quite call it a map, in fact being a mapmaker for quite some time he found it a joke. It was a cheap piece of paper with various attractions dotted around with large cartoonish letters below them. Manipulating his words into a small channel of air he directed them into Yesenia's ear so that no one else could hear them. "This map is the kind of trash you'd find in a tourist trap. I mean I've already noticed most of these locations on this map are off and I've just seen everything for the first time." Yesenia snickered at his disappointment, not even bothering to look under her seat. She already knew what awaited her if the rest of the tour was any indication. "What do you expect? The map of an archaeologist or historian? This is a tour if you haven't forgotten. Not an exhibition," she murmured back before snickering. Turning to the guide she responded, "The Upper Yard sounds good. There should be plenty of history to learn there." After about a thiry minute drive through the mysterious forest of Skypeia, the group eventually made it to the Upper Yard. As stated, the site was indeed much different than New Angel Beach; it was filled with various ruins and scholars studying the landmarks. By outside of the landscape, the vibes the people of the Upper Yard was different than that of New Angel Beach. Due to their closeness to the nation's capital, they were often exposed to the current God's wrath. A dark dreary gloom vibe filled the Upper Yard. Despite the disturbing aura that filled the air, the tour guide still managed to remain positive. "And this is the Upper Yard. Here you'll find the interesting information about our sky nation." Erin stepped out of the car and immediately moved to the nearest ruin, inspecting the the large pillar. "This is quite interesting" He stated to no one in particular as he took a look around the upper yard. There was a significant air of fear or sadness in the air, he couldn't make out quite which it was. He noticed the people scuttled by the ruins quite quickly, making their way into buildings as fast as they could. "Quite the interesting atmosphere you have up here." Erin commented. "Which way is the historical society?" While Erin found his niche with the various ruins and milling about of scholars, Yesenia's attention was immediately drawn to the atmosphere. This fear, sadness, and even anger felt familiar. The only change was that it wasn't directed at her. "Why is the atmosphere so gloomy? Who is responsible for the dread that lies in the air?" she asked in rapid-fire fashion, no longer interested in the history aspect of the location. Erin could take care of that. No, she desired the source of all this despair. Whoever it was had to hold significant sway. An authoritarian figure? Maybe. Her mind began calculating just who was responsible for this. A sudden fear filled the tour guide's eyes. She was well aware of the vibe that was coming from the civilians of the Upper Yard but gave it best effort to ignore. But the moment Yesenia brought it up, she broke. "The devil himself has come from hell and claimed the title of God. His size and demonic powers bring fear to our hearts. We do not know of his true name but we've heard that he goes by the epithet; Demon Giant!" she said suddenly shivering in fear. As she told the tale of God, many of the other civilians gazed outside to view the two tourist who had showed some interest in their nation. With his question about the society brushed aside Erin moved to question this god. "So you're telling me this place is already ruled by another huh, I guess we should have figured huh Yesenia. First it was Eneru all those years ago now some giant." He sighed as he cracked his neck. "What exactly does this devil god do?" He asked, his mind already figuring what the situation was. Yesenia sighed. "It's predictable to the point of idiocy. When you have an elected "God", someone corrupted and tyrannical will step up. That could have been me in all honesty," she responded. "Regardless, here we are with some demon giant swaggering about as if he owns the place." She sighed again, not enthused about another person on an ego trip. Part of her wondered if she should forsake pacifism to squash hubris. As the two tourist made her speak more about their wrathful god, more fear filled her heart. "If he were a god, and trust me we know he isn't one, but he did deserve that title, he'd be the God of War. His lust for battle and strength makes him only support the powerful fighters of the island while the rest of us are left with the rubble. We are forced to send to our children to the army in order to strengthen millitary strength. He's....a monster....." she began sobbing, falling to her knees. Erin twitched before shaking his head and nodding. "That's all we need to hear then." He spoke as he nodded to Yesenia. "Mam, we're members of the Redbeard Pirates, we originally came here to offer you all protection under our flag, in exchange for goods and such." Erin spoke, helping the woman from the ground. "It seems though that there's some tyrant here bothering you all. Shall we take care of this Yesenia?" He spoke as he stared upwards. Though he was projecting quite the calm exterior, his mind was furious. If there was one thing Erin hated it was dictators, rulers who didn't care for their people. Those who wanted to only better their lives at the expense of others. Yesenia laughed. "Well, I need a way to test the strength of my abilities. I suppose this is the best way to do so no?" she responded. Her scarlet gaze changed to the color of rubies as she felt her devil fruit abilities warm up. Her cold exterior heated as blood flowed through entire frame. "Tyrants are meant to be toppled. So much for pacifism," she shrugged, her personality flipping like a switch as a new game begun. "Pirates?" she mumbled as she drowned in her sobs. Many of the Skypeians had mix feeling about pirates. But if there was group that is capable of eliminating the monarch, it'd definitely be pirates. "From what I hear, he makes even the greatest men look small, do you really believe you can do it?" "Most definitely miss." Erin replied, pulling out a den den mushi. "Redbeard it looks like there's another giant on this island, a tyrant too." Tyrant in the Sky Erin grinned as he and Yesenia walked the path to the tyrants palace. "So it looks like you did quite the 180 huh. No pacifism for tyrants huh." He spoke as they continued up the path. "If you're going all out I'll play support for ya." Yesenia's eyes glowed as she purred; any previous restraints. "Quite the gentleman are we now? Shame that she's so hostile towards you, I think you two would make a cute couple," she snickered, continuing to walk along the road. She stretched while doing so, her back cracking as she worked out any kinks and stiffness. "This is going to be so much fun." Erin was shocked for a second, then in a moment realized the situation. "Heh maybe we would if she didn't hate everyone. You're a little at fault there yourself." He spoke as he turned to Yesenia. "A split personality due to a devil fruit, it really is something when you think about it."